Terminator Hybrids Wars
by HeavenGolem
Summary: Kaede Tachibana es una chica paranoica hacia las máquinas. En el futuro Ella es reconocida por las máquinas como una fuerte amenaza capaz de eliminarlos y envían una masa de Terminators a asesinar todas las personas de la resistencia de Japón y a ella. Para asegurar su seguridad un grupo de híbridos Terminators viajan al pasado. Ahora la joven está bajo la protección de "Adam".


**La imagen de moe_terminator_mk_ii es de zerotheultradirector en devianart.**

 **HG: Hola ¿cómo están? es un gusto que lean mis historias, ahora traigo una historia de Terminator, que en mi opinión les gustara. Y como siempre perdón si aparecen errores ortográficos. Comencemos…. Detalle: es el punto de vista de la mujer. Esto costara un poco de trabajo… Sería como un anime.**

Prologo Una misión de Venganza.

 **Japón Presente.**

#RING#

La alarma del despreciable despertador suena a las 7:00 (como siempre todos mis aburridos días) Me siento en la cama por unos minutos antes de quedarme dormida otra vez.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

#RING#

"¡Ahhhhhh! Ya cállate" tome un bate de baseball y destruyo el despertador con varios golpes. "Estúpido-máquina-que no-me deja-dormir", el ultimo despertador exploto, (hoy no me arriesgo). Después de terminar con su existencia bostezo y coloco el bate cerca de mi cama. Fui a un armario donde quite otro despertador y lo configure con guantes de látex para las 7:00 otra vez, me detuvo un rato con los ojos cerrados y pensar. (Que día más aburrido será hoy y esto no puede empeorar ¿Verdad?) Después de dejar el despertador fui al baño donde encontré una sorpresa muy desalentadora. "¡Oí! Mamá"

"¿Si?" Se escucha la voz de una mujer.

"¿Porque me trajiste este cepillo de dientes, te pedí uno normal?"

"Ese cepillo garantiza un cepillado perfecto, pruébalo."

"¿Eh? Pero…" Un aura siniestra emanaba de ese artefacto. Mi pelo sobre saliente de mi cabello gris desarreglado vibra (y cuando vibra me está indicando que presiente una amenaza. Mis días están contados hoy talvez me mataras o talvez mañana, pero peleare con valentía así que) "¡Prepárate cepillo eléctrico!" Lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

"Bbbbssssssssssssss" encendí el cepillo.

"¡Ahhhhhh! No….no….detente ¡Mamá no sé cómo se usa!" Estaba llorando de dolor con esa máquina asesina en mi boca.

"Yare yare, ya subo" oigo a mi mama subir las escaleras.

"¡Ayúdame por favor!" Me estaba estrangulando con la infernal máquina en el suelo.

"Kaede-chan deja de gritar, un cepillo no mata personas" Mientras que ella subía había un silencio tras la puerta. "Kaede-cha…" Estaba en el suelo mareada, con el cepillo que se desconectó y el agua que se derramo sobre mí.

"Llegas tarde" Extiendo la mano temblando hacia ella mientras mi alma salía y volvía a mi cuerpo.

"pff…" Ella sostenía su boca para no reírse.

"Que Cruel" Se lo decía.

"Ya lo sé" ella me quita el cepillo de la boca y me ayuda a levantarme. Reconecta el cepillo "Abre la boca" y enciende el cepillo. "Sabes Kaede-chan deberías ser más actualizada a las cosas de ahora para que puedas acostumbrarte a varias máquinas."

"Pero…las maquinas…planean…algo….contra mi…o la humanidad" Hablo con la boca aun con el cepillo.

"No. Lo dices como si ya fuese el fin del mundo, No están en tu contra joven inventora" Ella se veía un poco enfadada mientras me quitaba el cepillo y me entregaba un vaso con agua. "¿acaso quieres estar en el manicomio?" Escupí el agua.

"¿Tú me meterías en uno?" Tenía la cabeza abajo. (Sabía que ella ya estaba harta de mi paranoia, de pequeña desde que en la guardería me golpeo un pequeño robot de juguete en la cabeza he evitado todo artefacto eléctrico, si los uso o fallan o explotan, así que odio a las maquinas mucho, pero que no me sorprendería que ella quisiera que fuera ahí uno de estos días), pero en lugar de responder mi pregunta me abrazo fuertemente.

"No, ni no dejaría que se lleven a mi pequeña loca" Ella es una gran madre aunque no lo parezca.

"Mamá…" Me siento feliz de tenerla como madre.

"Además las mejores personas están locas" Ella trataba de animarme mientras salía por el cuarto.

"Gracias" Salí a mi habitación.

"Bien, ahora prepárate, a no ser que quieras ir a la escuela en tu mojada pijama y que deja ver todo, ahí el manicomio no sería mala idea para ocultarte"

"¿Eh? ¿Mojada?" Mire hacia abajo y no me di cuenta de que mi pijama se había mojado con la pelea con el cepillo. El agua junto con la luz reflejaba mi piel pálida por el vestido y estaba al descubierto con la gran ventana de mi cuarto ¡abierta! (Yo no la abrí) Y lo peor es que había varias personas caminando por ahí y me vieron "K-Kyaaaaaaa… ¡Mamá!" (Retiro lo dicho sobre mi madre, ella es lo peor)

"Perdón…..jijijiji" mi madre, una mujer con personalidad única, sin vergüenza alguna, pero lo compensa con su amabilidad como persona. Cabello cola de caballo azul oscuro, ojos rojos, (por ella los míos también lo son).

Después de ponerme el uniforme, (el típico uniforme escolar), una remera blanca con cuello y las puntas de la manga celeste al igual que la falda (Algo corta para mi opinión, ¡director pervertido!), corbata roja y las comunes medias blancas y zapatos negros. Antes de salir se me olvido mi pelo, me detuve y con dos gomas y el espejo me hice dos pequeñas colas gemelas.

Salte de la escalera con mi bolso y mi bate de madera, soy una buena bateadora de nuestro equipo de baseball. "Nos vemos luego" salgo por la puerta principal y empiezo a trotar.

"Kaede-chan espera, tu desayuno" En ese momento mi estómago gruñe y freno de golpe. Retrocedo de espalda y me mantengo agitada.

"Gracias" Tomo la tostada.

"Que te vaya bien Kaede" una voz masculina suena detrás de ella. Era mi padre que se queda a trabajar en el jardín antes de ir a trabajar.

"Woff Woff" Escuchaba también la voz de nuestro perro John.

"Si" Empiezo a correr con la tostada en la boca.

Mientras que corría por las calles (Ni loca subo a un tren a menos que quiera un accidente) Vi por los televisores de una tienda que un barco de contrabando de armas fue encontrado hecho pedazos en la costa y que hubo varios desaparecidos, parece que hubo muchos disparos de una minigun y una bazuca lanza cohetes. (También soy experta en armas, estudio para combatir a las máquinas y para ver lo asombrosas que son).

#Buuuummmm#

Los televisores explotaron. "….Uyyyy….Creo que los vi demasiado" (Si exploto maquinas con solo mirarlos o usarlos demasiado) El sujeto de la tienda sale para ver el desastre y arrodillarse y gritar hacia el cielo.

"¡¿Por qué?! Son los trece este mes" (Debería parar de venir por aquí) El hombre se voltea hacia la gente que lo veía.

"Uy….Camina" Me doy la vuelta y cuando salgo de su vista continuo corriendo. (Fiuh…por poco)

Al llegar al colegio no pude evitar ver a alguien que estaba observando el colegio sobre su moto una de las clásicas, Cuando hicimos contacto visual el sujeto se fue, llevaba lentes oscuros (Cool pero su calva le quita la palabra), además de unos jeans y una camisa blanca tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro. Extraño.

#Ding Dong#

"Uy ya es hora" Entre a clase. (Bien ya llegue a clase, es hora de empezar con mi rutina diaria) me senté en mi lugar cerca de la ventana y….

#Puff#

Ya volví a dormir con los ángeles.

"¡Tachibana!" Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la profesora Shimazu (Tan arrugada como siempre, Jijiji…volveré a dormir) cerré los ojos de nuevo. "¡TACHIBANA!" Me golpeo con un libro.

"¡Ay! Eso duele. ¿Eh?" la sombra de la profesora era siniestra sobre mí. Me levante de mi asiento "Ah Shimazu sensei Ummm…. Hola ¿Como esta?" Con mi mano rascándome detrás del cabeza y con sarcasmo se lo dije.

"¡Hm!…mejor ya que te quedaras hasta tarde escribiendo varias veces No dormiré más en la clase de la señorita Shimazu"

"¡¿EH?!" Eso es nuevo de ella. ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?

"Ummm…sensei, ¿Ese castigo no es extranjero?" Mi mejor amiga Iori Yamada pregunto. Claro es extranjero, Ay…pero como sea es un castigo.

Ella sonrió. "Agradezco que preguntes señorita Yamada" Ella acomoda sus anteojos "hoy nos visitara un detective extranjero que está haciendo una investigación aquí el cual lo pueden entrevistar sobre varios casos si desean y nos explicara qué hacen en momentos de riesgo en su país Los Ángeles." (Un momento…dijo)

"¡Los Ángeles!" me lleno de emoción que mis ojos parecerían estrellas. (Siempre quise ir a Los Ángeles) "¡¿En serio?!"

"¿Por qué Tachibana? ¿Quieres ir a hablar con ella? Talvez te le unas" Todos se empiezan a reírse de mí. Ken Hirako es un molesto bravucón que le encanta dejarme en ridículo. Él está hablando de una persona que tiene la misma paranoia de mí, pero ella está en un manicomio.

"¡Cállate ya, poco cerebro!" se lo digo al idiota rubio al frente mío.

"Hm…Tachibana" Shimazu Sensei me llama la atención.

"Si" Me puso firme.

"Si quieres preguntarle al detective eso no veo problemas, si te quedas por tu castigo"

"¿En serio?" que emoción (Aunque el castigo no es apetitoso)

"Yo no miento Tachibana, pero a pesar de todo espero que no se te ocurra escapar de su castigo" Ella se acercó a mí con su cara amenazante de siempre. (Sensei tu y yo tenemos un extraño disgusto entre ambos debe estar grabada en algún sitio de la historia) "La estaré vigilando" (Seguro que sí)

Al sonar la campana todos salieron mientras que Iori se juntó conmigo para almorzar. Después de comer nos fuimos a la azotea "Que molestia" Estaba recostada en un poste mientras que ella cerca sentada en un banco. "Ahora escribiré su tonto nombre varias veces"

"Tal vez si no durmieras en sus clases todos los días no estarías castigada siempre, además creo que ya se cansó de darte castigos hasta algunos que existían" Iori Yamada, mi mejor amiga desde que vine a esta escuela, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella es amable y honesta aunque no puedas notarlo, casi siempre está sonriendo.

"Si lo sé" Aun recuerdo cada castigo de memoria como una caricatura. Recuerdo que usaba un palo solido cuando estaba en el asiento de al frente y me golpeaba cada vez que dormía, también cuando traje revistas de armas a la clase, me llevo a su oficina me obligo a arrodillarme, coloco mis revistas en mí cabeza y me empezó a golpear y por ultimo apareció detrás de mi después de despertarme solo para poner sus puños y aplastarme las neuronas. "Es que a veces es un fastidio pero su voz es más efectivo que píldoras para dormir, además de Ken que es horrible conmigo, seguramente trabaja para las maquinas"

"Dudo que mi hermano sea una máquina, pero descuida me asegurare de que no vuelva a hacerlo" Su sonrisa escondía lo que podríamos decir como una sonrisa perversa llena de mucho mal (Y si Ken es su hermano)

"Jijijiji…Siempre eres así Tachibana-san" Su teléfono suena. "Dime ¿acaso tienes teléfono?" Me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

"Jejejejeje….Si tengo míralo" De un destello de luz saco… "Está aquí mi arma secreta contra las máquinas de mi bolso con ambas manos, mi madre me compro el primer teléfono celular del mundo por internet" (Mi madre tiene más avances que yo en tecnología) "La gran e insuperable ¡Motorola DynaTAC!"

#Buuuuummmmmm# Mi presentación ya traía bombas consigo.

"Ummm….Tachibana-san ¿ese ladrillo es un celular?" Seguía con la misma tierna sonrisa. (Aunque si tenía que admitir esto es pesado)

"Jajajajaja si" Me rio confiada. "Con esto las maquinas no pueden rastrearme y también no explotara en mis manos" Enseño mi gran celular.

"Sabes que las maquinas ya saben que compraste eso, ya que es por internet, ya está registrado" Me quede fría como una estatua y gire despacio hacia ella.

Después me quede en una esquina en posición fetal "¡Las maquinas me encontraron, Las maquinas me encontraron, Las maquinas me encontraron!" (Que hice si fuera el ataque de las maquinas ya habría muerto por ellas)

"Ummm….Tachibana-san Tranquila" Ella trataba de calmarme.

Exhale profundo. "Estoy calmada" La próxima vez no pasara.

"Dime ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar tecnología si pudiera saber?" Aunque seguía con la misma sonrisa puso sus manos como si le interesara saber que voy a decir.

"jejejejeje" Mis ojos brillaban como dos grandes destello. "Aprenderé las debilidades de las maquinas, cuando el día llegue, Jajajajajaja" Me reía confiada en mí, aunque lo haya arruinado.

"Interesante" La mire con los ojos dudosos de su repuesta (En este momento puedo leer su mente de porque todavía estoy con esta loca) Realmente podría decir que está fingiendo, pero debo admitir que….

"No puedo evitar amar una sonrisa tan tierna como la tuya" abrase a Iori con fuerza quien empieza a ronronear como un gato. (Ella actúa como un gato muchas veces)

Suena la campana otra vez donde entramos a las clases y en unos momentos de charla con Iori, el detective entro por las puertas.

"Buenas tardes profesora y alumnos, mi nombre es James Burns, tengo 30 años de edad y como su profesora ya les informo que soy detective de la policía de San Francisco investigando varios casos aquí en Japón que provienen de nuestro país, pero ahora mismo mis nuevos superiores me enviaron aquí ya que querían mantenerme a mí en investigación." Es muy educado, cabello negro y ojos marrones con un traje negro. "pero para no aburrirlos más comenzaremos a responder a las preguntas que tienen" Sin nada más que decir espero a las preguntas. Todos extendieron las manos arribas. "¿Si? Dime tu nombre por favor" eligió a uno.

Después de su nombre lanzo su pregunta el alumno "Cuanto tiempo has estado de servicio hasta ahora"

"Bueno yo empecé muy joven cerca de los 19 años estuvo como ayudante de un detective, mi padre y después con los grandes logros por mis investigaciones para sus casos me ascendieron rápido y después de varios meses ya estaba con mis propios casos y los manejaba en persona." (Guau me sorprende como resuelve sus casos) "Si" elige a otro.

"¿Alguna vez tu vida estuvo en riesgo?" Una pregunta absurda pero no lastima preguntar.

"Bueno, en mi vida hay riesgo, pero siempre he podido contar con mis compañeros para esas situaciones de incapacidad de defenderme."

"Y ¿Cómo te sientes ahora en Japón?" pregunta otra persona.

"Bueno, la verdad me siento solo pero así es acostumbrarse a un cambio." (Eso es verdad)

Ahora lamentablemente el hermano de Iori levanta la mano. "Si"

"Ken Yamada tal vez quisieras responder las preguntas de mi compañera aquí atrás mío" (Grrrrr….odio a Ken aunque tenga razón, porque tenía nervios) "Tal vez quisieras saber que está obsesionada con eso"

"No tendría problemas señorita" llama mi atención, pero estoy congelada "Adelante pregunte todo lo que quiera"

Me arme de valor, di un fuerte respiro y grite con fuerza "Kaede Tachibana. Hace 11 años hubo un incidente en la estación de policía de Los Ángeles el cual me impresiono mucho" El detective sonrió riéndose acordándose. "¿Quisiera saber todo los detalles y que paso con la señora Connor?" Todos empezaron a reírse de mí.

"Si fue un robot quien los mato, Esta en el manicomio como tú lo estarás loca" Otro bravucón me molestaba.

"Por favor les pido silencio" se detuvieron pocos segundos después. "Señorita Tachibana es un gran caso aun no resuelto y no me importaría darle detalles. Le diré que por gracia de Dios no estuve ahí, murieron muchos policías. Primero encontramos los asesinatos de varias chicas que tenían el nombre de Sarah. Para especificar si participe en la captura del captor de Sarah Connor, según algunos registros era un tal Kyle Resse que para el informe decía que estaba loco, diciendo que él venia del futuro para evitar el asesinato de Sarah por un robot endoesqueleto asesino que parecía humano, después de ese informe ocurrió el monstruoso incidente. El individuo irrumpió chocando el auto por el lobby asesinando al sargento y después disparo a sangre fría a 17 policías con una escopeta. Después no se encontraron otras evidencias del ataque más que explosiones de varios vehículos, lo más impresionante es que según una última voluntad de uno de ellos antes de matarlo lo describían como un monstruo que recibió varios disparos y aun así no titubeo en detenerse. Después de eso no hayamos a Sarah hasta que volvió con un niño, su hijo, el nombre del niño es John Connor, fue enviado a con otra familia mientras que a Sarah la pusieron en un hospital psiquiátrico y aun esta en investigación" (Increíble tal como lo dice)

"Se volvió loca porque creía que las maquinas nos destruirán, tenemos una aquí igual de paranoica" Tenía que ser Ken.

"Bueno yo no soy psiquiatra para decirlo se está o no. Lo que si digo es que al estar en un momento de peligro letal puedes llegar a ver esas cosas, hacer a la muerte inevitable haciendo casi inmortal a esa persona que pondrá fin a tu vida." (Tal vez también piense que estoy loca)

"Iori Yamada ¿Que deberías hacer en esa situación?" Impresionantemente Iori pregunto.

"Bueno señorita Yamada, conociendo bien ese tipo de personas, enfrente a una situación, armado o no, ¿correr o defenderse?, es la única decisión que tomaras cuando tu vida esté en riesgo. Y el resultado final deberá depender si eres rápido, si lo mataste o si él te mato rápido y no sufriendo. Ese hombre que ataco a los policías no era un hombre. Era un monstruo."

"Bien gracias señor Burns espero que trabaje con el mismo esfuerzo que dio en Los Ángeles" La profesora lo saluda. La campana suena. "Ahora se pueden retirar" (Un poco mas) La profesora lanzo la regla hacia la puerta, clavándola donde todos retrocedieron menos yo que la regla paso cerca de mi rostro. (Estoy muerta)

"TA-CHI-BA-NA" El aura oscura de la profesora era enorme, hasta el detective se veía nervioso "Aun tienes que escribir varias veces tu oración. Cuando todos se fueron el detective quedo último.

"Buena pregunta" Me dijo mientras empecé a escribir los nombres. "¿Acaso estas castigada por la pregunta?"

"¿Eh? Ah no. fue porque me quede dormida" Decir eso es vergonzoso (poniéndote en ridículo ¿Eh Kaede?)

"Nada como recordar la escuela. Según tus compañeros te dicen la paranoica. ¿Por qué?" Me pregunta.

"Yo y la tecnología no nos llevamos bien, así que prácticamente las odio y realmente siempre pasa unos accidentes."

"Antes de venir fue a una tienda de equipos alguien destruyo los televisores, ¿Pasaste por ahí?"

"¡EH!" (Es increíblemente bueno ¿Qué le digo?) Me quede petrificada por su rapido razonamiento.

"Jajajajaja. Tranquila estaba jugando" (Fiuh….) él se reía. "Bueno ya que parece que terminaste, ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?, oí que andar a estas horas no es bueno."

"Pero aun no termino" Aun falta parte del pizarrón.

"La profesora no te dijo cuántas te dijo varias y al parecer no menciono que fuera hasta el final" Gran intuición.

"No, gracias por la oferta, pero iré sola." Deje la tiza y tome mis cosas

"Bien" Camino hacia la puerta. "Adiós señorita Tachibana, cuídese" salió por la puerta.

Después de salir de la escuela me di cuenta que el motociclista estaba de vuelta en la esquina, (¿espero que no me estuviera esperando?). Camine lejos de ella hasta que se empezó a mover y se acercaba más rápido de lo que corría. Y fui a un callejón que no conocía (Torpe de mi parte) El hombre bajo de su motocicleta. Salte por la pared hacia un parque pero el hombre apareció donde yo iba a correr. "¡AH!" retrocedí y saque el bate de madera.

"Atrás" lo apunte con el bate, pero él no retrocedía, es más se acercaba. "¡Dije atrás!" seguía insistiendo, pero él se acercó más hasta estar de frente mío. "Bien" (¿Quieres una paliza? Kaede te dará una paliza) Empecé a golpearlo pero se escuchaba a metal cuando chocaba, y cuando parecía que lo noquee él incorporo su cabeza y sostuvo mi bate con una mano mientras que con la otra mi mano izquierda. "¡Suéltame!" Después al solo cerrar su brazo rompió el bate "¿Eh? ¿Cómo?" después me miro y sonrió de una manera macabra y sabia en que pensaba (Mi mano) sentí el apretón hasta que se convirtió en dolor con mi muñeca y mano fracturados "¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" grito con fuerza pero nadie me escuchaba, después me pateo hacia atrás y yo intentaba retroceder aun con mi mano derecha arrastrándome "Por favor no me mates", el sujeto tenía algo en la espalda y lo saco, era una minigun.

Cuando empezó a girar solo escuche su voz robótica "VENGANZA" (Este era mi fin aquí todo se acabó, mamá, papá lo siento por ser una carga para ustedes por mi tonta paranoia) Llore aun sentada del pánico. Y cuando disparo solo cerré los ojos. Después de aun no sentir nada más que mi adolorida mano abrí los ojos dejándome ver una persona que se puso al frente de la línea de fuego. El hombre era delgado y mayor, de cabello negro y ojos rojos. La lluvia de fuego se detuvo y cuando mi salvador se levantó y se dio vuelta. Vi todos los agujeros que tenía, pero nada de sangre. (Él no era humano)

El hombre con la minigun vuelve a girarla mientras que el otro saca una pequeña revolver Taurus de su chaqueta larga, "Ocúltate cerca de ese basurero" me dijo la persona que me defendió y empezó a correr hacia el motociclista mientras yo me hice a un lado. La lluvia comienza pero rebotaban en él y cuando se acercó lo derribo con la minigun aun disparando en su estómago y saliendo por la espalda, mientras que él disparaba con su revolver en su cabeza varias veces. Era como lo dijo el detective estas cosas no son humanas son unos MONSTRUOS.

 **Termino el prólogo, Ay tengo un dolor de cabeza así que hasta aquí el prólogo, ojala que haya sido entendible y sobre todo espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién o qué es ese misterioso defensor al igual que su agresor?**


End file.
